


I Don't Mind Being Late

by killajokejosie



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Will, But not quite, Cell Phones, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Dirty Dancing, Dirty Talk, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, M/M, Mind Games, Murder Husbands are actually married, Past Molly Graham/Will Graham, Randomly inserted plot points here, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sex, Top Hannibal, Waistcoats, Will's hips don't lie, did you just shush me?, filthy Will, help me, imagine something like Magic Mike movements, not as rapid, shouting, slower, slutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 16:05:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5055082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killajokejosie/pseuds/killajokejosie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal is distracted(Maybe, maybe not) with his phone and Will wants to get his attention or they are going to be late for their dinner reservations. Perhaps, a hip swing?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Mind Being Late

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Misanthropia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misanthropia/gifts).



> Because I have plot related writer's block and still wanted something for reading.

Hannibal sat down on the sofa. He was nose deep in his phone, unable to look away from whatever was displayed on the screen.

"Hannibal? Hannibal, are you ready to leave? The reservations are at eight." Will had failed at getting his husband's attention quite regularly for the past fifteen minutes and it did not seem to be getting any better. "Hannibal?"

Hannibal waved a hand up. "Shh, sh...sh!"

Will's hands dropped to his hips. "I'm sorry, did you just shush me?"

He received no response.

He walked over to where Hannibal was sitting. There were a few ways that this could pan out, all were running through his head rapidly, wanting him to choose.

He reached to grab a pillow off the sofa, considering beating Hannibal with it. The thought of smothering the man also crossed his mind, but he pushed it away.

"Hannibal Lecter!" He shouted. 

He was awarded more of an acknowledgement than silence, but less than words. Simply a hand wave of dismissal.  

He knew that he had to find a new tactic. His voice was not enticing enough to force his beloved to do what he needed.

This dinner had been planned by Hannibal, anyways. If they were late he really wouldn't have cared and he shouldn't have been worried about it. It wasn't as if he wanted to be in a social situation, especially one involving his ex-wife and former step son. 

Still, the idea of Hannibal not being punctual irritated him for some reason.

"Fine. Fine. I give up." He said, throwing the pillow to the side and his hands in the air, walking away.

The frustration of being ignored by Hannibal rose in him quickly. It beat him down until it consumed his mind. In a matter of minutes he was coming up with deranged theories as to why the cannibal might do this, why he might simply be playing mind games. 

He did his best to brush it all away, he could play mind games, too.

He threw his jacket and belt on the ground. He untucked his shirt and removed his tie next. Formality be dammed.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket. His finger slid across the music titles, searching for something he might have the right moves for. It needed just enough sensuality for it to work.

His last step before hitting the play button was ruffling his hands through his dark curls, messing his hair up in a debauched-looking sort of way.

He tapped the button. The music played at a volume just loud enough for Hannibal to hear.

He moved in front of the man. "Hannibal," He drug out every sound in his husband's name, seductive tones lacing every syllable. 

Hannibal barely flinched. 

Will sighed. The music was turned up a notch and he began to think back on the only strip tease he had ever witnessed. Then he thought back to the few times Hannibal insisted that they ballroom dance. 

_Your hips were made for dancing, Will, embrace it..._

He moved his hips. Swift, fluid, sexual motions. He swayed and rotated his hips, unbuttoning his waistcoat as he stepped forward.

One of Hannibal's brows lifted. He didn't make eye contact, but he noticed.

Will continued his dance, the first song ending in the midst. The next had a slightly different beat, he adjusted his pace to match it.

His waistcoat hit the floor. He worked his shirt upwards, exposing his skin and undoing the buttons.

Hannibal took a quick glance at Will, registering the specifics of each jerk of his hips. He closed out all of the applications on his phone.

The woman he had been messaging called him on the phone. He answered immediately. "Hello, Elizabeth. I know that I told you that you were able to call me whenever you pleased, but now is not the time. I have suddenly become occupied. Something has come up. My apologies, I must be going."

He hung up. Will had his full attention.

He moved his index finger in a come hither motion. 

Will did just that, hips still fluid in movement like water.

"About time," Will said, smiling wickedly, a slight pang in his heart that he might have defeated the monster.

Hannibal leaned forward, grabbing a hold of the younger man's sexy hips. "Do what you have been doing, on me,"

"Hannibal, we are going to be late. Molly will be angry." Will muttered, feeling weakened under Hannibal's touch.

Hannibal roughly pulled Will down on top of him, hands still firmly grasping his hips. "Move your hips, Will. Molly will understand, surely she had seen your talent move in such ways during your marriage?"

"Um...no...um..."

"Move your hips, Will, as you were," Hannibal's tone was darkened with desire as he placed one of Will's hands on the bulge of his erection.

Will bit his bottom lip, feeling the entirety of the large cock beneath his hand. Slowly, he started to roll his hips, grinding down into Hannibal's manhood to add friction.

Hannibal gasped, tossing his head back. Both of his hands latched onto Will's marvelous ass, squeezing the round flesh in time with each rocking movement. He was lost in enjoying his view that was complemented by the moans escaping his delicious husband's lips.

He rose to his feet, Will still grinding his hips against him with perfect rhythm. He laid the man on the floor, grabbing one leg to flip him over onto his stomach. He hiked up Will's precious hips, admiring them for everything that they were and all that they could do.

With Will's belt long since removed, Hannibal was able to removed his trousers with ease, tearing down his boxerbriefs to expose his amazing ass.

He spread Will's legs apart. The curve of his bum, his thighs, and back reignited the flame of Hannibal's passions. He ran his hands along all of the bare skin, loving the shudders he received in response. 

He ran his tongue up from Will's balls, savoring the taste that was uniquely his. He buried his face in deeper, spreading Will's ass more as his tongue delved into his tight hole, lapping at him feverishly. 

Will arched his back, his ass moving up with another one of his magnificent hip rolls, presenting to Hannibal whose tongue was still on attack.

Hannibal used his entire arsenal to turn Will into a screaming mess, a beautiful parody of his former self. He continued to lick at the pucker, working harder with his lips every time his beloved cried out for more.

Will took his throbbing shaft into his hands, stroking with a twisting motion in a desperate attempt to relieve tension. Hannibal quickly grabbed his wrist, pinning it to the floor.

"Hannibal! Please!"

Hannibal lifted his head slightly, hot breath still torturing Will's skin. "Yes, William?"

"Fuck me, please," Will mumbled into his arm.

"I am sorry, Will, would you mind being more specific?" Hannibal whispered.

"Fuck my ass, Hannibal! Stick your fat fucking cock inside me! Split me open with your thrusts! Please! Please!" Will shouted, writhing underneath resumed touches.

Hannibal repositioned himself behind Will after he pulled his pants down. He spit in his hand, running down the length of his hardness.

He grabbed Will's hips, pulling him back. He pressed the head of his precome wet cock against the man's entrance, applying more pressure, little by little as he thrust inside.

"Don't take it easy on me! Fucking do it already! Take me!" Will shouted, clenching himself around Hannibal's girth.

Hannibal pulled out of Will's ass with force. Will growled, bucking up beneath him. Hannibal quickly thrust back in, roughly as he enveloped Will's entire body with his own.

He punished Will's tight hole, sinking deeper into the velvet hot heat. He laid his body against Will's, snapping his hips in a way that caused his cock to glide against the younger man's prostate.

Hannibal's phone was ringing. It was Molly. It was the fifth time she had called his phone alone. They didn't hear it. The only sounds were of pleasure or flesh against flesh. 

He pushed down even harder. Will's cock dragged against the floor with every thrust. He purposefully rolled his hips against Hannibal's rhythm to impale himself further on the large shaft inside of him. 

"Hannibal! Fuck, I'm gonna..."

Hannibal grabbed Will by the hair, wrenching him upright while he proceeded with his assault. He pounded his shaft into the tight hole. One hand was on the man's cock, his other arm wrapped around his neck.

"If come was the answer, then you should come, now," Hannibal breathed into his neck. 

Will's body replied in the like, his back arching as his hands reached back to grab onto Hannibal. He turned his head to catch his husband in a rough kiss. 

"Ah! Hannibal! Fuck!" Will cried as his release came spilling out of his dick.

Will's muscles convulsed around Hannibal's cock. The tightening in the center of his core lit up, tingles running all across his frame. "WILL!" He shouted, filling his husband up with his come. 

They both collapsed onto the floor. Hannibal wrapped his arms around Will, holding him close as they came down from the euphoric high of their orgasms. 

Hannibal sat up and grabbed his phone. He had twelve missed calls. "We are going to be late, Will, we should be leaving,"

Will rolled his eyes. "I don't mind being late, for that,"

Hannibal kissed Will's ear. "I feel the same, but your ex-wife might feel otherwise while she sits with Walter in that restaurant."

"Mmmm...but you feel so good, and look at you, she will forgive me,"

They both laughed. 

Hannibal got up off the floor, holding his hand out to assist Will. "Come now,"

"Again? I'm too sore to do that again so soon." Will said with a wink.

 


End file.
